


Pillow Talk

by asthmaticjedi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mild depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthmaticjedi/pseuds/asthmaticjedi
Summary: During an early morning conversation, Gabriel asks Jack a very important question.Jack is ecstatic.Gabriel is Very Confused.





	Pillow Talk

_Bang. Bang._

Jack shuddered and crouched behind a stack of crates that served as cover. Less than five minutes ‘til evac. 

Compulsively, he raised his head and did a headcount. _One, two, three, four…_ Fuck. Two short. 

Wait. Gabe. Where is he?

Gabe?

Jack scrambled from where he was crouched, desperate to get a better vantage point. Gabe is okay, he _has_ to be...

His eyes fell on a fatigues-clad body sprawled out in the dirt. _No no no no no no no no no no,_ he begged desperately as he flipped the body over. 

Gabe’s face, _his_ Gabriel’s face, usually soft and tender with love and so expressive and _alive_ was cut from the shrapnel and pale and lifeless and not reassuring Jack that everything was okay, that they were going to make it out alive and _not alive like he promised goddammit_

Jack screamed and bolted up, looking around the room frantically. 

Much to his confusion (and relief), he was in his and Gabe’s darkened bedroom, sheets pooling around his waist, Gabe snoring gently beside him. 

Gabe, his sweet, beautiful, loving boyfriend Gabriel, who is very much breathing, safe, and _alive_.

Jack sighed in relief. Just another dumb nightmare. He squinted at the digital alarm clock perched on his bedside table, which glared 0329 at him in a bright, angry red. Too early to start the day, but he sure as hell wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. 

He huffed, annoyed, and dragged himself to the bathroom. Bracing himself to the lip of the sink, Jack look several deep breaths as he splashed water on his face and counted the number of leaves on the bouquet of flowers Gabe placed next to the sink last Monday. 

The cold water on his face was a welcome relief from the sweat pooling on the crevices of his face, and the soft rug under his feet tethered him to the present, where he was safe and Gabe was alive and in the next room. Feeling a bit more centered, Jack took a deep breath and padded back to his bedroom and Gabe.

The sheets were cold by the time Jack crawled back, instinctively curling up against his boyfriend’s warm back.

“You okay?” Gabe slurred, voice heavy with sleep. Jack jumped.

“Sorry, angel.” Jack rubbed slow, soothing circled onto Gabe’s back. “Had a bad dream. I’m fine now.”

“Mmm.” Gabe flipped his body, nestling his face into Jack’s chest. “You’ve always been fine.”

Jack giggled and blushed. “Always the charmer, aren’t you,” he teased. Gabe responded by mashing his face closer into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“What do you want for lunch?” Gabe mumbled.

“It’s a little early, for that, don’tcha think? It’s…” Jack craned his head. “Just past 0400.”

“I want ramen from that place on 2nd Street. But also kebabs. Do you think the ramen place will let us bring in rice. I want rice with ramen soup.” 

“I… I guess? We should probably get the ramen to go so we don’t offend the owners.”

“That’s rude,” Gabe grumbled. “I want blueberry pancakes.” 

Jack laughed. “You’re all over the place today, aren’t you?”

“I wanna lick the pancake batter all over your body,” Gabe muttered.

“You don’t need to make pancake batter to have an excuse to lick any part of me.” Jack wiggled his hips for emphasis.

Gabe snorted and shifted in Jack’s arms. “You’re gross. I just want to…” Gabe mumbled something incomprehensible, and Jack laughed softly while carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“If you say so, babe.” 

“Jack. _Jack._ ” Gabe tapped against Jack’s chest anxiously. 

“Right here, dude. Haven’t gone anywhere,” he murmured affectionately. 

“Kids.”

“What about them, honey?” 

“I want like. Five. Minimum.”

Jack broke out laughing. “Where was this a month ago?? I thought you said two, max.” 

“Ten,” Gabe said petulantly. 

“Well, the paperwork for Jesse is going through, so…” Jack hummed to himself. “We can definitely start with one.” 

“A good start.”

“If you say so, babe,” Jack chuckled, smoothing Gabe’s hair with his hand. 

“But first we gotta get married. Like. Soon.” Gabe shifted in Jack’s arms, rubbing his facial hair into Jack’s chest. Jack froze. They’ve talked about marriage, but…

“Soon? Like, how soon?” Jack’s laugh was high pitched and nervous. They never set a solid timeline for it, so this is a new development. 

“Like right now. I’ve decided. Right now.” Gabe patted Jack’s chest, seemingly satisfied with his response. 

Jack pulled back, breathless. “Gabriel Reyes, are you…” He faltered, at a loss for words. 

Gabe rolled onto his stomach and mashed his face into the mattress, effectively taking over Jack’s half of the bed. “Fucking marry me, John Jack Morrison.”

“Oh my…” Jack started hyperventilating. “Oh my GOD, YES OF COURSE I’LL MARRY YOU, YOU DON’T EVEN NEED TO ASK, OH MY GOD!” 

“Oh, good,” Gabe said sleepily, oblivious to his boyfriend’s -- now _fiancee_ , Jack thought giddily-- excitement.

Jack bolted up and threw himself onto his sleeping _fiancee_ , squealing. “Oh my god oh my god I can’t believe you fucking asked me to _marry_ you oh my god I love you so _much_...”

“Ow Jack, what the actual _fuck_ , man…” Gabe grumbled, pushing himself out of Jack’s embrace, blinking sleepily. “You just can’t jump on a guy while he’s sleeping.” 

Jack pouted, but untangled himself from the octopus grip he had on Gabe. “Well, you can _not_ just ask me to _marry_ you and then…” Jack froze. _While he’s sleeping?_

Gabe was uncharacteristically still and blinked, dumbstruck. “ _What_ did I ask you?”

Jack felt himself flush in shame and embarrassment. _What were you thinking, Morrison? It’s too soon, he doesn’t love you as much as you love him..._ “You, uh, asked me to marry you. In your sleep, apparently.” Jack frowned. “You also insisted on getting ten kids.”

A panicked expression came over Gabe’s face. With a groan, he fell back onto his side of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Goddammit. Of course I pull this shit while fucking _sleep talking…_ Well. Fuck.”

“I know we both agreed that we wanted to get married but didn’t set an exact date, so no pressure, we can definitely take our time,” Jack said hurriedly. “I’m not opposed to waiting, even after we get Jesse, it wouldn’t make a di-mnph.” He frowned as Gabe gently covered his mouth. 

“You worry too much, corn boy,” Gabe chastised gently. Jack frowned at the nickname and licked the offending hand in retaliation. Gabe laughed and removed it, giving an affectionate kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Well, cat’s out of the bag,” he sighed, reaching into the drawer of his bedside table.

“What do you mean, cat’s out of the…” Jack faded off as Gabe withdrew a small, satin black box and opened it to reveal a deep golden ring. He opened and closed his mouth, trying and failing to say something, _anything_.

“I had everything planned too,” Gabe groaned. “I made reservations at that one place that you really like for an early-ish dinner, and then take you to Griffith Observatory and wait until just after sunset before popping the question but my dumb ass just had to ruin everything…” 

“Oh,” Jack breathed. 

Gabe laughed ruefully and fiddled with the box. “I guess I already have my answer, what the hell, mom will kill me if I don't ask while I’m conscious, so. Jack Morrison, will you marry -- okay, really??” Jack tackled him into another tight hug, humming contentedly. 

“Yes, yes, of _course_ yes there isn't even another response of course I’ll marry you…” Jack was cut off by Gabe’s bright and happy laugh and temporarily forgot how to breathe. 

“I thought so. Now can we _please_ go back to sleep?” 

“ _You_ can, I have a wedding to plan, goddammit.” 

Jack couldn’t help the fond smile that spread through his face as Gabe laughed as bright as wedding bells.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame discord for this. why are y'all so good at thinking of cute shit.
> 
> prancingpterodactyls.tumblr.com


End file.
